Venganza
by Sanlina
Summary: Era inevitable hacerse algunas preguntas: ¿Quién le ha hecho eso? ¿Con que fin? ¿Por qué no estaba Sting con él cuando ocurrió? ¿No eran a caso los dragones gemelos?; pero la preguntaba más importante nadie la podía responder: ¿Sobrevivirá?


Cayó al suelo sin fuerzas y comenzó a toser sangre. Frosch corrió hacia él mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

— Fro no quiere que te mueras— dijo el pequeño exceed— No te mueras, Rogue

—Frosch… huye— rogó sin apenas fuerzas el mago de las sombras, no le importaba su vida pero jamás podría perdonarse si le ocurría algo a Frosch.

— No, Fro también puede luchar— Rogue acarició la cabeza de su pequeño amigo.

— No, Frosch, huye, huye y vive, por favor, hazlo por mí.

— Rogue…- de repente un látigo golpeó el cuerpo de Rogue y este gritó con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Rogue!

— ¡Huye Frosch!— dijo y, acto seguido, volvió a toser rojo y, mientras sus oponentes se reían, él perdió el conocimiento.

Frosch lloró impotente mientras observaba como aquel horrible grupo de magos le arrebataban la vida a su compañero. ¿Realmente debía huir?

Desplegó sus alas y se marchó, pero no él solo, rápidamente había recogido el cuerpo inconsciente de Rogue y se lo llevo de allí, esquivando ágilmente los ataques enemigos.

A Frosch le costaba volar transportando a alguien, muy pocas veces lo había hecho y siempre en trayectos cortos. Y, además, por si fuera poco, no tenía ni idea de cómo regresar a Sabertooth, por lo que estuvo bastante tiempo volando sin rumbo alguno. Maldita sea… si al menos Sting y Lector les hubiesen acompañado como de costumbre…

Finalmente divisó a lo lejos un gremio y un gran sentimiento de alivio recorrió su cuerpo. Voló tan rápido como pudo y entro por la puerta ya sin fuerzas. Sus manos cedieron y el cuerpo de su compañero cayó al suelo del gremio, de un gremio que no era el suyo, Frosch había llegado a Fairy Tail.

— ¡Ryos!- gritó Gajeel inmediatamente levantándose de su asiento para acudir en la ayuda del malherido mago— ¡Wendy, rápido!

Wendy se acercó y tragó saliva al ver el estado del pobre mago, la imagen resultaba demasiado impactante para alguien tan joven, y eso que Wendy ya estaba acostumbrada a ver heridas y sufrirlas.

— Ayuda— lloró el exceed— Fro no sabe llegar a Sabertooth y Rogue… Rogue se muere.

— Tranquilo, Fairy Tail se ocupará de él— dijo Lisanna, tratando de consolarle. Frosch asintió, sin detener sus lágrimas.

— Lo siento… no soy lo suficientemente fuerte…. Mi magia solo es capaz de curar sus heridas más superficiales— se disculpó Wendy mientras, insistentemente y en vano, seguía tratando de usar su magia curativa sobre el Dragon Slayer.

— No es tu culpa— la animó Gajeel acariciando su cabeza, sin apartar la vista de el que en el pasado había sido su subordinado.

Rogue comenzó a toser, nuevamente la tos iba acompañada de sangre. Después su respiración se volvió más agitada. Wendy apartó la mirada.

— ¡Joder! ¡Que alguien llame a Polyusica! — gritó Gajeel con un nudo en la garganta. Jamás lo admitiría pero, ciertamente, le había cogido cariño a ese mocoso… a ese pobre mocoso que tan mal había tratado en su época cómo miembro de Phantom Lord. Tenía que compensarle por todo aquello, no podía morir.

Mientras Polyusica llegaba, los magos del gremio unieron conocimientos para mantener vivo al muchacho: Levy y Lucy buscaban información en libros de medicina; Gray y Juvia taponaban las hemorragias más graves; Gajeel y Wendy limpiaban las heridas…

— No llores Frosch, Rogue se va a poner— bien dijo Mirajane

— F-Fro… Fro piensa lo mismo— afirmó en un mar de lágrimas, ya sin apenas fe.

…

Horas después, Rogue había sido trasladado a la enfermería de Fairy Tail.

— ¿Se va a poner bien?- preguntó Natsu

— Ciertamente me extraña que siga con vida…— respondió Polyusica.

Gajeel salió de la habitación y comenzó a golpear una de las paredes del lugar.

— Gajeel…— murmuró Levy, que, preocupada, había decidido seguir al Dragon Slayer.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, enana?— cuestionó sin detenerse. Ella se acercó y le agarró uno de los brazos.

-Para, así solo conseguirás destruir el gremio

— Es que… maldita sea… yo conocí a ese chaval cuando él tan solo era un crío… me admiraba y, aunque lo trataba mal, siempre siguió fiel a mí… En los Juegos Mágicos, cuando descubrí que se trataba de él, cuando acto seguido una fuerza maligna se apoderó de su ser delante de mis ojos…. Ahí me dije a mi mismo "No puedo permitir que le hagan daño". Es cómo mi hermano pequeño… o cómo un hijo.

— Gajeel…

— Es que… joder… ¿Se sabe ya lo que le ocurrió? El culpable de esto me las va a pagar caro.

— Aún no, Frosch solo nos ha sabido decir que un grupo de magos les atacaron.

— ¿Por qué mierda irían solos? Creía que él y el rubito eran inseparables, ¡¿Dónde mierda estaba el Slayer de la Luz mientras todo esto ocurría?!— gritó golpeando nuevamente la pared, y esta vez creó una importante grieta. Levy se asustó un poco y, Gajeel, al darse cuenta de ello, se disculpó. La peliazul no dijo nada, se limitó a abrazarle.

…

— ¿Cómo está Rogue?— preguntó Frosch a Natsu, al verlo llegar de la enfermería del gremio.

—Mejor— mintió con una melancólica sonrisa, después fue a sentarse al Lado de Lucy. Frosch sonrió esperanzador mientras Happy y Lily lo animaban.

— ¿Entonces se va a poner bien?— preguntó al rubia y Natsu negó con la cabeza.

—No podía decirle la verdad…

—Natsu…- Lucy hizo una pausa— Tal vez deberíamos avisar a Sabertooth, deben de estar preocupados. Además, si llega a pasar lo peor y se muere… querrán darle la despedida, ¿no?

—Supongo

—Iré yo- interrumpió Erza— Yo avisaré a los de Saber

— ¿T-Tú? Pero Erza, esta es una noticia delicada, ¿estás segura de que tú…?  
— ¡¿Insinúas que no puedo ser delicada, Lucy?!

— N-no, ¡para nada! ¡No me refería eso! Pero es que…

— Entonces iré, ¿no?— dijo con su amenazante mirada y Lucy asintió asustada

— V-vale, pero déjame acompañarte…

…

Una vez llegado a Sabertooth entraron por la puerta:

— ¡Sabertooth!— gritó la peligrosa muchacha de cabellos escarlata.

— ¡No armes tanto escándalo!— chilló nerviosa Lucy

— Erza, Lucy, que alegría verlas- saludó enseguida Sting— ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

— Esto… Sting…— comenzó a decir Lucy sin saber cómo iba a comunicarle la horrible noticia, pero Erza la interrumpió:

— Rogue se está muriendo

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Pero no se lo digas así!- gritó la maga celestial mientras Sting abría los ojos como platos, incrédulo y deseando haber escuchado mal.

— ¿¡Qué demonios le ha pasado a Rogue!?— gritó, tan fuerte que todo el gremio se quedó callado, poniendo su mirada sobre el joven maestro.

— Relájate Sting- intentó tranquilizar Yukino— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Dicen que Rogue se muere!

— ¿Qué?

— Si esto es una broma no tiene gracia- interrumpió Minerva.

— No es una broma, Frosch lo trajo a nuestro gremio, inconsciente, hace unas horas. Al parecer no fue capaz de encontrar Sabertooth.

— Rogue…

— ¿Qué misión había escogido Rogue?— preguntó Minerva a Sting

— ¡Y yo que sé!

— ¡Se supone que eres el maestro! ¡Deberías saberlo!

— ¡Pues no lo sé!

— Yo sí sé que lo sé… —interrumpió tímidamente Yukino— yo misma se la enseñe porque el cliente le solicitaba a él… era una sencilla, algo sobre librarse de un animal que estropeaba las cosechas.

— ¿Y un bicho lo ha dejado moribundo?

— Seguramente le tendieran una trampa— aclaró Lucy— Frosch dijo que un grupo de magos les atacaron

— Bastardos- gruñó Sting

— ¿Pero por qué atacarían a Rogue?— dudó Minerva

—Tal vez sea algún tipo de venganza hacia él…— supuso Yukino

— Quién sabe…— comentó Lucy

— ¿Dónde está él ahora?— preguntó Sting, de repente.

—En la enfermería de nuestro gremio

— ¡Pues traedlo! ¡Saber se encargará de él!

—No está precisamente en las mejores condiciones para ser trasladado… es más seguro para su salud no transpórtalo de un gremio a otro.

— ¡Si va a morir lo hará rodeado de su familia!- gritó con un nudo en la garganta.

— Tal vez sobreviva, no hay que ponerse negativos, venid un par a verlo a Fairy Tail. Pero trasladarlo sería peligroso— insistió la maga y, finalmente, los magos de Sabertooth se dieron por vencidos, quisieran o no admitirlo, Lucy tenía razón.

Minerva, Rufus, Yukino y Lector acordaron ser quienes fuesen a visitarle, en nombre de todos sus compañeros.

— ¿Tú no vienes, Sting?— preguntó la peliblanca

—No me merezco verle… Si hubiésemos ido juntos a la misión seguramente nada de esto habría pasado….

—Sting…

—Soy escoria

—No, Sting, tú no…- Yukino suspiró— Si muere y no le ves una última vez te arrepentirás por siempre, debes venir, tú no sabías que esto iba a pasar…— Sting asintió, aunque no muy convencido, y se unió al grupo de visitantes.

…

Después de unas horas de lamentos frente al cuerpo de Rogue, los magos de Sabertooth decidieron bajar al gremio amigo a comer algo.

— ¿No vienes, Sting?

— Podría despertarse… quiero estar a su lado cuando eso ocurra

—Te traeré algún pastel- dijo Yukino mostrando una melancólica sonrisa y, antes de marchar, acarició los rubios cabellos del muchacho.

Minutos después, Gajeel entró en la enfermería para revisar nuevamente el estado del joven Cheney.

— ¿Aún sigues aquí?

— Sí, no me marcharé hasta que se despierte

— ¿Y si no se despierta?

— Tiene que hacerlo…

— ¿Por qué fue solo a la misión? Tenía entendido que eráis como uña y carne— dijo de repente Gajeel.

— Nos peleamos…

— ¿Por qué? — indagó el mago del hierro.

— Yo… no soy muy bueno con el papeleo del gremio y, en ocasiones, Rogue me ayuda. Se olvidó de avisarme de un asunto importante y le grité; él me dijo que no tenía derecho a tratarle así aún por encima que me hacía el favor, puso en duda mis aptitudes como maestro y comenzamos a decirnos cosas realmente horribles…— Sting se estaba aguantando las lágrimas y Gajeel, al darse cuenta, a pesar de que venía con una clara intención de reproche, comprendió que no valía la pena buscar culpables — ¿Sabes qué fue lo último que le dije?

— No, y tampoco me importa

— Le dije: "Ojalá no regreses", y míralo ahora, lo más probable es que ciertamente nunca llegue a regresar a Sabertooth…- admitió Sting cabizbajo. Esta también era la principal razón por la que tanto le molestaba que Rogue no fuera trasladado a la enfermería de su gremio, en el fondo era absurdo y lo sabía, pero no podía perdonarse por haber pronunciado aquellas palabras.

— Ryos es fuerte, no se va a morir, un discípulo mío jamás… — comenzó a decir Gajeel cuando fue interrumpido por una tos procedente del Dragon Slayer de las Sombras. Segundos después, el susodicho abría sus párpados.

— ¡Rogue!

— ¿Sting? ¿D-dónde estoy? — pronunció tratando de incorporarse pero sintió un inmenso dolor que se lo impidió, haciéndole también gritar.

— Ten cuidado

— ¿G-Gajeel?

— El mismo, estás en Fairy Tail, la rana te trajo

— Es un gato

— ¿Estás moribundo y aun así tienes ganas de ponerte a discutir sobre lo que es o no la rana? Y en realidad se trata de un exceed

— ¿Estás bien? —interrumpió Sting

— S-sí— mintió.

Al poco rato volvía a perder el conocimiento.

…

La segunda vez que despertó ya era de noche, Rufus y Minerva había decidido regresar a sus hogares y dormir un poco; Sting y Yukino, sin embargo, se quedaron con él.

Cuando el mago recuperó el conocimiento Sting ya se había quedado profundamente dormido. Yukino observaba al rubio enternecida, e incluso llegó a quitarse su capa blanca para ponérsela a él cómo manta y no pasase frío. Al darse cuenta de que Rogue había abierto los ojos se dispuso a despertar al mago rubio, pero Rogue la detuvo:

— N-no, no le despiertes— murmuró

— Pero…

— ¿Frosch os ha dicho quienes nos atacaron? — dijo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar

— Solo nos ha sabido decir que fue un grupo de magos

— Bien…

— ¿Bien? ¿Cómo que bien? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién te atacó, Rogue?

— No importa

— Sí, sí importa

— Yukino…

— Dímelo, por favor, confía en mí, para eso estamos los compañeros

— Está bien… pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a Sting

— ¿Por qué no?

— Quiénes me atacaron eran miembros de un gremio oscuro al que Sting destruyó hace tiempo, supongo que esta fue su venganza

— ¿Pero por qué atacarte justo a ti? ¿Por qué no a él?

— Supongo que cómo somos los Dragones Gemelos creerían que le harían más daño a Sting acabando conmigo, después de todo somos cómo hermanos…

— Rogue… Sting debe saber esto

— ¿Para qué? Para hacerle sentir m…— Rogue comenzó a toser sangre y el ruido despertó a Sting, el cuál no tuvo tiempo ni para ruborizarse por llevar encima la capa de Yukino.

— ¡Rogue!

— Estoy bien— dijo sin parar de toser

— ¡No, no estás bien!

— Bebe un poco de agua— sugirió la maga celestial y Rogue obedeció. Una vez detenido el carraspeo cerró los ojos y se llevó el brazo a estos para detener las lágrimas que querían comenzar a salir.

— ¿Rogue?

— Me duele todo— pronunció el mago y Sting apretó los puños con frustración.

…

Llevaba ya días en Fairy Tail al pendiente de Rogue, Sting no podía dejar su gremio abandonado durante tanto tiempo y lo sabía, es por ello que, finalmente, tuvo que regresar, dejando la vida de Rogue en manos de los de Fairy Tail. Yukino, con la finalidad de tranquilizar un poco más a Sting, permaneció en lugar cuidando del mago de las sombras.

Respecto a Lector y Frosch, que habían pasado esos días en compañía de los exceeds del otro gremio, los cuales trataban de mantenerles entretenidos, también regresaron junto a Sting.

Fue en el camino de vuelta cuando Sting fue sorprendido por un grupo de magos.

— ¡Son ellos! ¡Fro los recuerda! ¡Ellos lastimaron a Rogue! – gritó el exceed

— ¿Qué?- exclamó incrédulo el rubio- Yo… yo a vosotros os conozco, vosotros…

— Hola, Dragón Blanco. ¿Qué? ¿Sienta bien cuando te arrebatan a tus compañeros?

— Seréis hijos de put…

— Por tu culpa muchos de los nuestros están en la cárcel, nosotros solo hemos atacado a uno de los tuyos, no hay ni punto de comparación

— ¡Claro que no hay punto de comparación! ¡Ellos están en la cárcel por sus propios hechos, yo solo los envíe a la justicia! ¡VOSOTROS HABÉIS TORTURADO E INTENTADO MATAR A UN INOCENTE!

— Oh, torturar, que exagerado, solo nos divertimos un poco con la presa antes de cazarla— rieron y la rabia se apoderó del cuerpo del mago de la luz. Una gran explosión blanca pudo verse desde kilómetros de distancia, Sting había acabado con ellos en un solo golpe. Cayó al suelo y tomo aire después de haber usado tanta magia en un solo instante, pero sonrió al ver los resultados. Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en aquello que alguien le había dicho alguna vez "los sentimientos te hacen más fuerte"

— Esto es lo que ocurre cuando te metes con nuestra familia— pronunció mientras Lector iba corriendo a su lado para decirle lo genial que era.

— ¡Fro piensa lo mismo!

Una vez recuperado energías, decidió dar media vuelta y regresar al gremio de Makarov. Lector y Frosch, sin embargo, a petición del mago de la luz, volvieron a su gremio.

…

–Sting, ¿qué haces de nuevo aquí?— preguntó Yukino al verle entrar por la puerta, pero Sting no le hizo caso. Gajeel, que también estaba en la sala, se limitó a observar en silencio.

— Creías que no lo descubriría, ¿no, Rogue?

— ¿Qué?

— Creías que no descubriría que te hicieron esto por mi culpa

— ¿Cómo lo has…?

— Vinieron a restregármelo. Eso sí, les di su merecido.

— Sting…

— Aun sabiendo que fue culpa mía no dijiste nada… no sé si debo matarte o agradecértelo.

— Si puedo elegir prefiero la segunda opción — pronunció y, justo en ese momento, Polyusica entró en la habitación

— Traigo buenas noticias Rogue, considero que ya te has recuperado lo suficiente como para afirmar que estás fuera de peligro de muerte. De todas formas aún debes mantener reposo.

— ¡Eso es fantástico! — exclamó Yukino

— Entonces… ¿ya podemos trasladarlo a nuestra enfermería?

— Eh, quieto ahí flacucho, él no se mueve de aquí hasta que se haya recuperado por completo — intervino Gajeel

— ¿Qué? ¡De eso nada!

— En Fairy Tail estará mejor

— ¡Pero Sabertooth es su hogar!

— Se queda con nosotros hasta que se recupere, punto. ¡No dejaré la vida de Ryos en manos de un mocoso presuntuoso!

— ¡Pero si ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama!

— ¡Se llama Ryos!

— ¡Rogue!

— ¡Ryos!

— Ya está bien, parecéis niños pequeños…— suspiró Yukino y ambos gruñieron

— Pues que decida Rogue, ¿Rogue, a que te vienes a Sabertooth?

— ¿A qué no?

— ¡¿Qué vas a hacer Cheney?! — gritaron al unísono

— De momento lo que voy a hacer es dormir un poco — respondió mientras tapaba sus orejas con la almohada para no oírles. Yukino soltó una ligera risa y los otros dos se limitaron a seguir discutiendo

* * *

 _ **Y... fin. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Y bueno, ya para despedirme os dejo unas cuantas curiosidades (¿Por qué? pues... 1. Porque me aburro; 2. Porque puedo; 3. Porque quiero):**_

 _ **\- Nunca he mordido a nadie por dejar un review, lo juro, podéis hacerlo sin miedo. (En realidad nunca he mordido a nadie por ninguna razón, no soy un perro(?))**_

 _ **\- Este no es el primer fic que comienzo casi matando a un personaje, ya van tres (aunque en uno no se sabía pero... bah). Y en ninguno decidí si matar o no al sujeto hasta llegado el último momento.**_

 _ **\- De esos tres fics mencionados en el punto anterior, dos de ellos tienen como víctimas a los Dragones Gemelos de Sabertooth. El tercero es un fic de digimon.**_

 _ **\- Escribí la mitad de esta historia en las notas del móvil y la otra mitad en una libreta. La inspiración viene cuando viene xD (bueno, más que inspiración, el aburrimiento. Como podréis comprobar por al cutrez de mis historias aqui la inspiración no es necesaria)**_


End file.
